


Family Pictures

by WVrambler



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WVrambler/pseuds/WVrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolyn sees family while looking at pictures for a new brochure.</p><p>Based on this prompt from cabinpres_fic: http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/4207.html?thread=5282415#cmt5282415.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Cabin Pressure, it is owned by the lovely John Finnemore; I am just playing in his sandbox.

Carolyn smiled as she took the pictures out of the envelope that she had just gotten back from the one-hour photo shop. She had decided that MJN need a new brochure and Martin had gotten one of the students from the share-house who was an amateur photographer to come help out. She had to admit to being a little curious about the contents of some of the photos, however. The student had taken several before she had arrived and considering the position she had found the boys in, she was very curious about the others.

She smiled as she looked at the first picture, which apparently been taken without their knowledge. Martin was straightening Arthur's tie, while Douglas held Martin's hat and was polishing the brim on his shirt sleeve. The next few were similar to the first and she skimmed past them. Then the horseplay began. It appeared to have begun with Douglas brushing off Martin's jacket, and accidentally tickling him. The next shot was of Arthur holding him as Douglas attacked his ribs. Martin was clearly squirming as he attempted to escape. In the next shot, he had succeeded in getting away and was hiding behind Arthur. 

Then, she laughed out loud at the next picture. Douglas had gone after Martin, who apparently decided that climbing on Arthur's back would be a good way to avoid Douglas. In the following, Martin was perched on Arthur's shoulders and sticking his tongue out at Douglas, who was clearly fighting laughter. Then, the photographer had gotten their attention, since they were posing, Martin still on Arthur's shoulders, with Arthur now wearing Martin's hat at a jaunty angle and Douglas with one hand resting on Martin's back to steady him. 

The next picture was a bit more familiar, since she was in it. She was standing with her hands on her hips, fighting a grin as she looked at her flight crew. The next picture showed Douglas pulling Martin off of Arthur's shoulders. The next one was from only a few seconds later, with Douglas holding Martin bridal style in his arms. 

The next few were a bit more dignified, as they tried a variety of different configurations. Carolyn looked through them all, but was not satisfied until the last two. The very last picture was of the four of them standing in front of Gerti. Douglas was on the far right, with Martin standing beside him, with Carolyn next and Arthur on the far left. It was a good photo, professional and respectable looking, but she was drawn instead to the next to last photo. 

In it, both Martin and Arthur had their arms around her shoulders. Her right hand rested on top of Arthur's hand on her left shoulder and her left arm was around Martin's waist. Douglas had his right arm around Martin's shoulders and Martin was leaning into Douglas' side. They all looked happy and content. 

She spent a few moment debating, then with a decisive nod, picked up the next to last photo. It wasn't the most professional one, but it was the truest to what MJN actually was.


End file.
